Hades and Persephone
by FaerieQueenoftheNorth
Summary: This is inspired by older myths, where Persephone is a badass and a comic I read called 'A Thousand Days of Night'. Which is amazing! Hades does not kidnap Persephone, they fall in love naturally. However the other Gods interfere...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **I'm trying something new here it may work and have loads of chapters or it may be terrible and end here. Just bear with me and please review.**

Sometimes Hades thought he hated the mortals and his siblings who they so devoutly worshipped. But he didn't not really, he just didn't care. His siblings and their interfering squabbles that always annoyed him, the mortals and their desperate pleas to avoid death it barely incited any response from him now. He knew his apathy was concerning his daemons, his self-made family, but he just kept working, going through the motions.

**Line Break**

Persephone lazily stroked the petals of the flowers beside her as she gazed longingly at the horizon. There was a whole world to see, places to explore and she was trapped here. She liked flowers they were pretty and all that, but Persephone had always been fascinated by the flora of dark places. Night blooming flowers, lichen in caverns far underground and colourful fungi in the rot. But these were thoughts she kept to herself, mother wouldn't approve. Mother still saw her as a child, and there was no chance of dangerous adventures in the dark. Even if the dark felt comforting, not threatening.

**Line Break**

The story of an innocent and a monster is one as old as legends themselves, but every story has different perspectives. The eyes that watched this love were not always clear. But looking from a new direction would we see different people and tell a different tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Please review, I'd love some advice, tell me if you think it's working, tell if you think it's not.**

"My Lord!"

"Yes, Thanatos. What is it?" Hades replied with a resigned sigh, there was always something to do. He hoped it wasn't a mistake in the death statistics he had only just got that paperwork done and his brother hardly needed any reason to get angry these days.

"Hermes delivered a message. It appears some poor soul has insulted Zeus and he wants a special punishment," Thanatos seemed strangely worried about this.

"Did he specify?" It wasn't like Hades expected his brother to do any of the work, he never had before.

"No. He just said something fitting."

"Well let the judges decide then. He can't argue with the decisions of his own sons." Hades didn't see what the fuss was about this seemed to have sorted itself out.

"The only problem is, the judges gave him Elysium." This was what Thanatos had been worrying about. Hades couldn't break the system, there were no exceptions. However, he also couldn't risk offending Zeus.

"How long until I go to the council?" Hades massaged his temple. How he despised politics and intrigue, they got in the way of his systems and the order he worked so hard to create.

"Three days, my Lord." Thanatos' brow furrowed, what was Hades planning?

"Put him in Elysium for now, I'll bring it up at the council." Hades exhaled slowly, "If it comes to it, we can just wipe his memory." It seemed there was no avoiding antagonizing his brother, sometimes he envied the humans and their deaths, at least it ended for them.

**Line Break**

"Persephone!" Persephone wondered what would happen if one day she didn't come when her mother called, "Persephone!" she wondered if one day she would have enough courage to find out.

"Coming Mother!"

"There you are sweet one!" Demeter smiled, "It's good to see you, my child."

Persephone knew that Demeter loved her, but she didn't want to be a child anymore. "It's nice to see you too Mother."

"I have news. On your father's insistence you are to attend the council meeting in three days." Demeter's mouth pursed at the thought, but Persephone gasped with joy. This was her chance to meet new people and to see new things. She could hardly wait. "You must be careful when you are there, I can only protect you from so much."

"I wouldn't worry to much, they wouldn't dare offend Father."

"Some do not consider themselves his subjects as much as others and I wouldn't put it past someone like Hades to pick a fight." Persephone was hardly listening now, she was lost to her plans, daydreams of exploring and hopes of a chance to visit those dark places she dreamed about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **School sucks! Do you guys think I should name the chapters? If so, please suggest,**

Hades carefully landed his chariot beside the stables on Mount Olympus and cast a look of utter disgust at the unnecessary dressings for his family's arrogance. He was sure the elaborate carvings, statuary and flora would be considered 'beautiful', but it was his brother trying to show off his wealth and power and any attractiveness was tainted.

"Hello Hades, it has been a while since we spoke," Hades looks around to see that it was Athena who had spoken. Hades grimaced, while Athena could be straight-forward she had too much of a head for politics to be trustworthy. He had no doubt she was coming to scope out how he was likely to vote at the council.

"Athena." Hades answered stiffly.

"Have you heard? Demeter's elusive daughter will be attending the council, but no one is certain if she will be taking a seat or if Zeus just wants to show her off, so he can find her a husband." Athena chuckled darkly at that.

"It doesn't concern me. I am here because I must be."

"Are you so sure it doesn't concern you?" Athena had a dangerous glint in her eye. Hades raised an eyebrow at that. "You are still unmarried, are you not?"

Hades scoffed "You know well what Demeter thinks of me. Even Zeus would not risk that!"

Athena smirked and sauntered off "I'll see you at the council!" she called over her shoulder.

**Line Break**

"Don't you think it's a bit…" Persephone searched for the word as she looked in the mirror, "boring?"

"It's modest." Demeter replied. Persephone rolled her eyes, she didn't think it was possible for clothes to be any more 'modest'. "You don't understand from the moment you step into that room everything you do, say and wear is being assessed and judged. If you wear something to revealing they will think you are looking for a husband or something less respectable." Shock was clearly written on Persephone's face. "There are already rumours circulating about the reason for your attendance."

Persephone had regained control of her expression. "If that is the case, then what message does this send?" she gestured at the outfit she was wearing. Demeter sighed, and Persephone could tell she had won.

**Line Break**

There was quiet tension around the table as the council came to order, until Zeus's booming voice rang out. "Today is the first meeting my daughter Persephone will be attending. I trust you will all be welcoming."

"Of course Father, it's always nice to have another sister." Athena smiled sweetly. But Hera bristled at the reminder of Zeus's many children.

And so the game began.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Thanks for the supportive reviews. Any comments are welcome.** **And I'm still terrible at coming up with chapter titles, so ideas would be great!**

"Hello." The Gods looked up to see Persephone standing at the entrance to the council chamber. Athena smiled warmly and gestured at the empty seat beside her, Persephone shot her a grateful look and quickly sat down. Hades didn't even spare her a glance, he had more important things to worry about.

"I have an issue to bring to the council," Hades spoke up, wanting to get this over with.

"Well brother get on with it!" responded Zeus.

"I received a message from you regarding the fate a mortal who had wronged you. However, when I received the message the soul had already been judged and grant Elysium." Hades swallowed "Perhaps if you informed me of what the mortal did the issue could be resolved."

"I want him punished." Zeus answered coldly.

"It's not that simple," Hades responded placatingly.

"Why isn't it?" Zeus raised his eyebrow.

"There are rules, order a system!" Hades looked to the other Gods for support.

Athena shot him a sly smile, "Father, you are merciful and fair. Honour this mortal for his deeds, for I am sure your wise sons would not have granted him Elysium on a whim."

"You speak the truth daughter," Zeus paused, and the room held their breath. Persephone glanced around, her brow furrowed surely this issue was only minor. "I will forgive the mortal." Hades visibly relaxed, he tuned out the rest of the meeting only listening when he was asked to vote. The majority of the issues were no concern of his.

The meeting ended with no major arguments, which was unusual. As Hades left his Zeus called out asking to speak to him alone. When he passed Persephone, she smiled warmly at him, this surprised Hades as he expected the girl to hate him considering what Demeter thought of him.

Hades looked to his brother, questioning. "Brother, have you ever considered marriage?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Guys I am so sorry it took me so long to up date. I had mocks (important tests in Ireland to prepare for even more important tests) and then I kind of lost my inspiration. Anyway, I hope you still like my story and that this chapter isn't a total let down after I made you wait for so long.**

 **P.S. If anyone is offended by Zeus's behaviour in this chapter that's kind of the point, but don't read it if you don't like it. If it makes you feel better, I pretty much threw up in my mouth while writing it.**

" _Brother, have you ever considered marriage?"_

Hades froze, "I beg your pardon, could you please repeat that?"

"Marriage brother. You are certainly old enough!" Zeus let out a guffaw at that, "Don't you think it's time to settle down, find someone to share that drafty palace with?" Zeus looked expectantly at Hades, who was still getting over the initial shock.

"I suppose so?" Hades ventured, his utter bewilderment evident on his face.

Zeus raised an eyebrow, "And what did you think of my daughter?"

Hades choked. "What?!"

"She's a fine young girl don't you think? She's unsullied and of childbearing age. Not to mention easy on the eyes and if she's anything like her mother she'll be, well you know." Zeus had a faraway look in his eyes. He glanced back Hades who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Well I know I sprung this on you so I'll let you think about it. I'll talk to you again at the banquet. Perfect!" with that Zeus clapped Hades on the shoulder and left.

Hades slowly made his way outside, still trying to process what his brother had said. As he made his way out into the courtyard, he saw Athena waiting with a smug smirk on her face. Hades' confusion melted away replaced by anger. "You knew!" he growled.

"It was obvious, uncle." Athena said with a condescending look.

"Not to me it wasn't!" he snapped in response.

"Uncle, you are the only one of your brothers unmarried, the only one without children or an heir." Athena reasoned.

"An heir!" Hades scoffed, "We are immortals, _niece_."

"But not invulnerable." Athena reminded him.

"I can't marry her! She is a goddess of flowers and spring, I live in the dark!" Hades rubbed his forehead, "We could not be more ill-suited."

**Line Break**

"Why can't I wear black?" Persephone asked her Mother.

"Well… well, it won't go with the flowers." Demeter answered thrown by the question, since when did her bright, cheerful little girl want to wear black. She thought back to her fight with Zeus earlier, suddenly worried.

"I'll wear the white orchids they'll look lovely." Persephone glanced expectantly at her mother who nodded vaguely at her preoccupied with her thoughts.

' _Orchids are nice, I suppose. If only the banquet was at night, then I could wear cereus flowers instead.'_ Persephone thought _'If the party was in the Underworld it would be dark enough to wear cereus, and mother wouldn't go. That would be fun, a party without mother looking over my shoulder all the time. I wonder do they have partys in the Underworld at all. Thoughts for another time, I need to get ready now'_

**Line Break**

Hades arrived at the banquet exactly on time neither early nor late, he wore a black tunic as he normally did, though it was a nice one with silver stitching for the occasion. He was always the only one in black at these things. Everyone tended to wear colours indicating their domain. Hearing a collective gasp, he turned to the doors to see Demeter arrive with Persephone.

Persephone, she was breath-taking, in a long black chiton with white orchids around waist and woven into her chocolate brown hair. Suddenly Hades blanched, she was wearing black, his colour. The message that would send to the rest of the council, how did Demeter allow it. Athena caught his eye from across the room, raised an eyebrow and gestured towards Persephone. His niece knew him too well.

Ignoring Demeter's death glare, he made his way up to Persephone, "Hello," he gave her a shy smile.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Persephone answered brightly.

"Would you like to-I mean, would you care to, um, dance?" Hades asked.

"I'd love to!" Persephone charmed by his earnestness, "I've been meaning to ask what the big deal with the mortal's punishment was at the council meeting?"

"Well that is a complex issue."

"Then you'll just have to explain it to me." Persephone had a determined light in her eyes, "But first, do you know if one could grow cereus in the Underworld?"

"I don't believe anyone's ever tried."

"Then perhaps it's time someone did. Now, I believe you were going to explain this 'complex issue' to me."

A smile formed on Hades' face for the first time in centuries.

**Line Break**

Zeus and Athena looked over the dance floor from the shadows, watching both the happy couple and the glares Demeter was shooting Hades. "This is a dangerous gave you're paying Father. They are both powerful when roused. And your daughter is a girl, not a pawn."

"You don't know the half of it, daughter. There are more players on this board then you realise."

"All the more reason to be careful."

 **Cereus is a night blooming white flower. The pictures looked kind of similar to the pictures of white orchids I found. That's why I used those flowers, I don't actually know anything about botany.**


End file.
